Blind
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: I just shrugged it off as another jerk face relationship that would never last and that Sam would finally realize that I loved her. Guess how wrong I was.


**Y'know how everyone has stories where Sam gets depressed? Well, here's one that's a little backwards. Enjoy. (Freddie's POV btw) Also, I'm writing this at 12:00a.m Sorry if it's bad.**

She found him. The perfect guy. Sam found the man of her dreams senior year of high school. His name was Jonas Flantley. Cool, funny, and "super hot." Sam and Jonas got really close. I just shrugged it off as another jerk face relationship that would never last and that Sam would finally realize that I loved her. Guess how wrong I was. Sam, Jonas, and I somehow got into the same college while Carly went to some acting school in Florida. Every day I would see Sam and Jonas giggling and holding hands like middle school kids.

One night in December, there was a light knock on the door to my dorm. When I opened the door, Sam was standing there. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her beautiful blonde curls were fluffed around her face. But something was wrong. Her cheeks were tears-stained and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong Sam?" I said pulling her into the warmth of my private dorm. She sat on the couch with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Jonas and I had an argument." She sighed as a fresh river of tears flowed down her cheeks. I sat next to her and put my arm around her tiny shoulders.

"What happened? Was it a serious argument?" I patted her shoulder gently.

"No, it was a stupid one. We were arguing about moving arrangements. Jonas wants me to move in with him but I don't believe in living with someone you're not married too." Sam said with a hint of irritation. My heart sank low. Moving in?

"Well, what happened after that? Did he dump you outside in the snow?" I said trying to crack a joke. Sadly, Sam nodded.

"He told me to 'Get out you stupid bitch!' then he slammed the door in my face." Sam sobbed. She buried her head in her hands and cried.

"What an asshole!" I shouted. I got up from the couch and pulled Sam out the door with me. I walked up to Jonas' dorm and banged my fist against the door angrily. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dude whatup? It's like one in the morning." He said carelessly. I gave him a nice whack to the jaw which sent him flying backwards.

"You dirty scumbag!" I yelled at him. Jonas sat up and rubbed his cheek. His eyes traveled to Sam who was huddled in a corner outside. His eyes squinted into a glare which he directed at me.

"What did you do to Sam?" he growled.

"Me! More like what did YOU do to her? Kicking her out in the snow!" I snarled. Jonas walked past me and over to Sam. He took her hand and cradled it in his own.

"Sam? Will you forgive me? I shouldn't have rushed things. I'm just so in love with you." He said lovingly. Sam smiled and nodded. I stood forgotten in the shadows where my heart shattered like delicate glass. I numbly walked back to my dorm where reality crashed down on me. Sam was in love with Jonas and we will never be together. Tears unwillingly spilled out of my eyes and down my face.

As months past, my grades plummeted from straight A's to straight D's. My face was gaunt and empty of life as was my heart which no longer harbored any emotions. I remember my last day on Earth as if it just happened mere hours ago. Sam was sitting on a bench, giggling to herself happily.

"Hey Freddie c'mere!" she called cheerfully. I walked like a zombie and sat down next to her. Her eyes lingered on my hollow face and in my dull, cloudy brown eyes.

"What's the good news?" I said robotically. Sam seemed taken aback by my tone but she shook it off like nothing.

"LOOK!" she thrust her left hand under my nose and wiggled her fingers. There was a ring. An engagement ring. My eyes snapped to Sam's incredibly happy face as she waited for my reaction. I just stared as her grin flopped to a frown. She tilted her head in a cute sort of confused expression.

"What's wrong?" she said. Anger bubbled up inside of me like acid.

"You are so blind Sam. Y'know that?" I said in a shaky voice. "Totally blind."

"What the hell to you mean Benson?" she said hotly. I pulled on my hair, trying to control my anger.

"BLIND! YOU'RE SO GODDAMN BLIND! YOU'RE MARRYING SOME IDIOT WHO CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LOVE AND LUST! YOU'VE BEEN CLUELESS SINCE HIGH SCHOOL!" I let out all my feelings that had been bottled up over the years. "I LOVE YOU OKAY! I LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE THE SEVENTH FUCKING GRADE! But no…" my voice lowered as I cooled down. "You find the perfect guy. And now you're getting married." Sam stood with her mouth gaping open as she processed everything I just said. Her hand shakily reached around her neck. She pulled off a gold necklace that had a little heart charm on the end. That was the necklace I got her for graduation.

"I never want to see your face again Freddie Benson." She whispered. "Never." Sam threw the necklace to the ground and ran away crying. I bent down and picked up the little necklace. It had cost me two months' salary to pay for this necklace. I walked back to my dorm in a state that showed that I could not go on living. I opened my medicine cabinet and pulled down some pills that I wasn't really sure were for.

"You're my Sam. And you'll always be." I whispered as I emptied the entire container of pills in my mouth, swallowing them all. As I crashed to the ground, the necklace hit the ground and the little heart opened, revealing a picture of two teenagers. One with chocolate brown hair, the other with beautiful blonde curls.


End file.
